


Wardrobe Malfunction

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [182]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Magical Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Blaine receives some magical powers. Unfortunately they come with a uniform.
Series: Leoverse [182]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Kudos: 1





	Wardrobe Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> What happened is that during COW-T #10 one of the prompt was Majo shojo/Majokko and I needed a new universe to write about all the usual characters, so of course I created six different ones. This is the second.  
> Not much is known about this particular instance, except that Blaine is a magical girl.
> 
> written for: COW-T #10  
> prompt: Majo shojo/Majokko

Blaine looks at his own reflection in the mirror and for the first time in his entire life, all thirty-five years of it, he has no words to describe what he's looking at.

The crop top doesn't even look _that_ bad on him if he makes an effort and considers it a 1990s comeback. There was a time, in his twenties, when he would wear something very similar to go out every Friday night, so he can say that, at least at some point in time, this has been his style. The sailor theme is a bit excessive, to be honest, and quite a lot more on the _Village People_ side than he would like. But he's still got the abs for it – and that's a reason to be proud – so he doesn't complain.

The clips in his hair are not exactly his thing. First of all, his hair is too curly for clips to hold on too long on it – and in fact they are already slipping away – and, secondly, the two anchors on them are a little redundant after the sailor crop top. Still, they are not _that_ bad either. He has worn way worse on his head during several prides, including but not limited to an headband with three swinging dildos on it. Two tiny anchor clips don't worry him at all. They're just cute.

It's the plated skirt that really doesn't work for him. He has nothing against wearing skirts in general. They are definitely not his style, but he loves them on other men. He just thinks that this tiny piece of flimsy fabric barely covering his ass is doing nothing to compliment his body type and it's probably going to give nightmares to the people he's supposed to save. He just doesn't have the _physique du rôle_ for such a thing.

“Are you 100% sure that I'm the chosen one and that I'm supposed to be wearing this?” He asks the overgrown alien firefly – or at least that's what he thinks it is – named Twinklebite that crashed against his kitchen's window and then, after a drop of coke in a thimble, proceeded to explain that he was to become a mighty warrior and protector of the human race against the forces of evil.

“Of course I am!” Twinklebite says, looking quite outraged by his lack of faith. For a firefly, he is very expressive. “I've read it in the Ancient Book. In its pages there's everything that was, everything that is and everything that will be.”

“And did you read what's gonna happen once I show up on a crime scene dressed like this?”

“I'm not allowed to.”

That explains a lot, Blaine thinks. “I'm just not entirely convinced that I'm the best choice for this important job,” he tries again.

“Nonsense! You're gonna do great things with a little help from yours truly,” Twinklebite says, picking up what he called _the galaxy scepter_ from the bed and bringing it laboriously to him. Then he turns into a little pink light and he gets into the little planet-shaped thingy on top of the scepter.

It's not of his performance that Blaine's afraid of, it's the indecent exposure charge.


End file.
